Darkness's Weakness
by Sk.iedwr.iter
Summary: Sometimes it's better to walk in the darkness with somebody than walk in the light alone... But will Mavis really let her feelings effect her decisions when her whole guild is at sake? Will she choose to walk in the light alone or walk in the darkness with Zeref?
1. A Sudden Encounter

**Title** : Darkness's Weakness

 **Author** : Skied Writer :3

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail… Hiroshima does! If I did… MERVIS WOULD BE A CANNON!

 **A/N** : Before I start, I want you guys to know that this might have some spoilers or won't make any sense if you're not caught up with the manga, so read with caution :). To make this less confusing for some of y'all, this basically takes place during some battle between Zeref and Fairy Tail… Either wayyyy, I hope you guys enjoy! Read, review, and rate! Luv you guys lots! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : _A Sudden Encounter…_

Everyone has their own weakness… Whether it's your left elbow, spiders, or even sour plums.

Everyone also eventually learns to get over their weaknesses and fears as they grow older.

This is how humans grow stronger… Both mentally and physically.

But…

What if your own weakness was… Yourself?

Would it be possible to get over your weakness? To get over yourself…?

I shake off the thought and massage the temples of my head. This was not the time to be slacking off and thinking about such ridiculous things, gosh dammit.

I was in the middle of battle… A war, you could say.

If the world was not going to accept me, I was not going to accept the world. I will kill every human on this planet… And eventually, I'll kill myself.

I had checked through everything to make sure my well-thought plan would succeed. Every single minor detail had to be thought over or fixed in order to achieve perfection throughout this mission. After all…

Mavis was on Fairy Tail's side.

I had to make sure I was thinking ahead of her, to make sure that she could not counter strike any of my plans. This, to be honest, was a rather difficult task since Mavis was famous for achieving flawless calculations in accuracy during battles.

I had truly admired her for that… But those days were over.

I could not love or trust anyone on the battlefield. I could not value anyone's life. I could not let my emotions nor memories blur my vision. Again.

My clear task was in front of me and I was not going to allow anyone to get in the way of it.

"S-Sir… We h-have bad news…" A voice startled my thoughts. I turned my head to see who spoke.

A soldier coughed to grab my attention once again. "More and more of our top people are losing battles. One of our men had been wiped out from their own attack and from a celestial spirit mage's seductivity. The reckless pink haired boy had also just destroyed another thousand of our soldiers… In fact, Fairy Tail is pushing themselves to the East in our area. We believe that they have located our hideout, sir… Our men are trying our best to prevent this, but—"

I laugh. Typical Mavis. I'm not shocked that she was somehow able to cleverly find a loophole in my plan. Hm… This would be interesting. I wonder what they're planning to do once they get here? I'm sure Mavis wouldn't be dumb enough to just allow them to charge at me.

"Let them come here." I give a devious smirk.

"M-Majesty… I don't understand—"

"Leave them be… Send a few hundred soldiers, but then allow them to come here. I'll handle these pest… Myself." I repeat in a slower but more commanding tone.

"Y-Yes sir." The soldier runs off.

I truly do wonder what that little Mavis was planning since—

"Zeref. Turn around."

I look around sharply, annoyed that a mere soldier had ordered me around and called me that name. Such disrespect must be punished...

I turn my head around, wide eyed.

"Mavis…" I look carefully at her form. My eyes wander along her body, my brain not processing what my eyes were seeing… Was I hallucinating?

"Zeref Dragneel. I am here to order you to halt your men and leave Fairy Tail alone. This battle ends here. If you mess with my guild, you are messing with the whole town of Mangol— mhmmmffff!"

I push my face towards her, our lips colliding. She stood there with wide eyes, not moving as if she was paralyzed.

Before she could even process the thought of me kissing her, I quickly pull away.

Mavis's cheeks blushed furiously. She put her hands on her face covering her scarlet red cheeks.

"W-What… You… Z-Zeref… D-Dragoneel… Z-Z-E-REFFF!" Mavis screamed, keeping her small hands over her face in embarrassment.

I could feel my own insides burning with a strange abnormal giggley sensation, but I concealed it. Keeping my face as expressionless possible, I spoke as if nothing had happened.

"You…" I growled. "Why did I actually feel that kiss? Why can I see you perfectly? You're supposed to be a dead, a ghost… Dead. How did you..." My mind raced. Was Mavis using—

Mavis's face suddenly turned serious. Her eyes fell to the ground.

She speaks softly. Almost in a whisper, "I'm in my real body, Zeref, Zeref…"

I churned… She was in her real form… Lumiere Histoire?! Fairy Heart?!

Was she here to kill me?


	2. Fairy Tail's Insignia

**Title** : Darkness's Weakness

 **Author** : Skied Writer .3.

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor &

 **Disclaimer** : Hiroshima own Fairy Tail… Support the official release!

 **Rate** : M

 **A/N** : Yay! Second chapter! Show your love for Mervis by reading, reviewing, and rating! 3 Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : _Fairy Tail's Insignia_

"M-Mavis… H-How did you…" My voice trails off, full of emptiness.

Mavis lifts her face to look at me, sorrow in her eyes. "Never mind that… I came here with a mission to—"

"You're here to kill me?..." I interrupt her. I knew this would happen one day… The irony that the person I had killed would be the one to kill me. "Well, get it over with then… Don't hold back."

I had been waiting for this day, for hundreds of years… The day I could leave this horrible world and fall into an eternal slumber… As strange as it sounds, I craved for death. I wished for death… For death was every immortal's dream come true.

Mavis's eyes suddenly widened… I could feel a strong magical force coming from her.

Her body began to glow. My eyes flinched, staring at such brightness. Mavis's body floats into the air as if she was light itself.

Every word she said echoed in my head, "Zeref.. Dragoneel… You… Are… To… Be… Punished… For… Your… Horrible… Doings…"

With one small movement of her arm, a great deal of magic struck me, with no mercy. My body flinched in pain from the magic. I dropped to the floor and screamed out in agony, my body burning from the horrific amount of magic that had been launched at me.

Even with all the pain, I managed to offer a sly smile. "T-Thank you Mavis… For everything. Now I can d-die… In peace…" I managed to say.

I squeezed my hands together, ready for the last blow. The blow that would put me into death and end all my nightmares.

I shut my eyes.

I'm ready.

Moments passed…

Nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly… Only to see that Mavis right in front of me, her eyes full of anger, "You don't deserve to die…" Her voice was harsh and cold.

"What do you mean I don't deserve to die? I have done so many horrible things and caused so many deaths—"

Mavis arches her eyebrows, fiercely signaling me to shut up. "Exactly. You've done so many horrible things, you must be punished. I will not allow you to just get off the hook that easily by dying. You deserve to go through the worst punishment… To live."

I felt my hand bawling into a fist. "If you let me live… I will make sure every single human being dies in agony! If you won't let me die…" I stand up, flinching in pain, and gather as much dark energy as I can. "I will kill you—"

Before I can launch the dark magic at her, Mavis simply grabs my hand. All the dark energy is nutrified.

She had just nutrified the most darkest energy in the whole world… With one hand.

Was this the true power of Fairy Tail's first master and lumiere histoire?

"You, will not die." She speaks more slowly but more commanding.

Then, Mavis suddenly shuts her eyes.

A great force of golden energy start to swarm around us in a circular formation. Even so, she does not let go of my hand.

I began to struggle against her grip, but it's no use. With her holding my hand, my magic was nutrified and I couldn't do much of anything. I had never felt so useless in my life.

Suddenly Mavis leans closer to me, our forehead touching. I felt my heart pound in my chest and heart beat increase by the second in my chest.

Mavis lets go of my hand, but I don't do anything. I simply slide my arms around her waist.

"I can't kill you…" Her voice is shaky and full of sorrow.

I pull my forehead away and let my eyes fall to the ground. "W-Why… Do you want me to suffer that badly… I thought you, out of all people, would understand... I have lived through this torture for hundreds of years, and I wanted you to free me from—"

She puts her pointer finger on my lips, signaling me to shush.

She leans her forehead on my chest. "That's not the only reason.. I can't let Natsu die… If you die, your connection will kill him too. And yes, you must live with your sins and suffer for them. That's why..." Her voice trails off and her eyes wander the other direction.

I shut my eyes. This was my punishment… To live.

My eyes open once again, startled. The golden energy surround us, launch towards me and Mavis. Our bodies began to disintegrate. Our bodies began to fade away…

Into a ghostly form… What Mavis used to be.

But that's not what really catches my eye…

I look down at my hand…

To see the Fairy Tail's insignia on it.


	3. The End Is Only The Beginning

**Title** : Darkness's Weakness

 **Author** : .3.

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor

 **Disclaimer** : Hiroshima own Fairy Tail… Support the official release!

 **Rate** : T

 **A/N** : Hallo! This is the third chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this series of fanfic and don't forget to help me improve by reviewing and rating! Enjoy! :3

* * *

 **Chapters 3: The Ending Is Only The Beginning**

I look at my hand closely… Fairy Tail's insignia… What was going on?

The golden energy had already faded away, so now it was just me and Mavis standing in the silence.

I was the first to break the ice.

"W-What did you do to me…" I felt my voice shaking as I spoke.

Mavis's eyes fell to the ground. "I thought you'd be more happier about getting the chance to be part of Fairy Tail…"

"W-WHAT?" I stepped backwards, almost collapsing from my own step.

"You're like me now… You can only be seen by Fairy Tail members… You're kinda dead…" Mavis smiled.

I knew right then that my curse had been obliterated, never to be seen again, because of Mavis's clever ways.

"But Natsu can still live this way, because before I came here I had removed the connection between you and him, but it was only effective if you were dead. It was hard, but we have a very smart girl named Levy in Fairy Tail."

I felt an uplifting feeling wash over me. My dear little brother is still alive… Natsu.

I glanced at my hand once again, to see a black Fairy Tail insignia staring right back at me. I was… A Fairy Tail member now.

I looked down at Mavis, with thankful eyes. She had freed me from the torture I'd been living through for years…

"Well, at least now… We can be together… Like we promised a long time ago..." Mavis faced downward to hide her red cheeks.

I felt a twinge in my stomach. But I had to let the past be in the past.

I used my hand to lift her face, and smiled.

Not an evil-Zeref-shall-kill-you-muhaha-death-smile…

But…

Instead, a happy smile.

The kind of smile that I had not given to someone else… In a long time.

Mavis got on the tip of her toes to get a bit taller and wrapped her arms around my neck while pushing her lips towards mine. I placed my arms around her waist and allowed our lips to collide.

Only pulling our lips away to breath, we kissed.

That day, I realized… Mavis was not my weakness, but… My strong point in me.

This was the true power of Fairy Tail…

 **A/N** : Ayeee do you guys want more chapters? Or should I just end it here… Tell me how you feel about this series! Read, review, and rate! ;) Enjoy!


End file.
